Serendipity
by Book of Revelations
Summary: AU. Naruto, at a very early age, receives training from Jiraiya and stumbles upon a village full of Succubi. A chance encounter turns into a beautiful friendship and now, he has to go to a school full of monsters? Will his friendship bloom into something more? Who knows. Labeled as a Social Experiment.


**I'm labeling this one as a Social Experiment. You'll see why later.**

 **This fic will be my main focus for right now, so that leaves my other fics on the back burner so to speak. The main reason is because I need to back track my steps on Destined Trainer and redo my plot since the old one is a bit old and outdated. Nevertheless, I'll get a chapter out as soon as I can flesh out my plot a bit more decently.**

Chapter 1:

The winds were howling as the blizzard tore through the blackened night sky. Snow fell in massive quantities, quickly filling in any foot-prints that may have marred the whitened earth. A nearby cave entrance was holed off, blocking the frozen water from entering, and in turn keeping any gathered heat from escaping its confines.

Inside, two males sat around a hastily made campfire. One was around ten years of age with blonde spiky hair, deep blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. The other was an older man, in his fifties. He had long, spiky white hair and a metal headband across his forehead to keep the hair out of his eyes. Both wore black pants, a long-sleeved black shirt, black sandals that revealed the toes, and a long, tan winter cloak. The younger looked as though he was freezing while the elder would simply release a frozen puff of steam every now and then.

"C-c'mon, Ero-ga-ama… just lem-lemme t-transform al-lrea-ready…" the blonde choked out, hugging his cloak closer to his being as the bones inside of his jaw chattered away. The older man just rolled his eyes before scratching at his jaw.

"Hmmm…no. I told you, this is training. If you transformed, yeah you would keep yourself from freezing but you wouldn't be training your body, now would you Naruto?" The newly revealed Naruto revealed his elongated canines in a grimace at the man, moving closer to the dancing flames before him. Stupid training. He should be back at the village, playing with the others like any other normal kid his age. The only catch was, both he and his sensei were far from normal.

They were what were known as youkai, or monsters.

Each group of youkai had their own villages or communities, whether they be big or small. Naruto and his teach Jiraiya came from one of the smaller known communities, a group of rare S-class ranked youkai known as zoanthropes. This class of monsters was usually always disguised in their human forms, but when their power was released the monster would change into an anthropomorphic beast.

In a way, they were closely related to werewolves, but the lycanthropes left of their own accord while stating they were better than the rest of the man-beasts. Werewolf genetics differed over the years as they split off from the main group. These monsters focused their youki into increased speed over the centuries and soon came to believe they were ranked higher due to the face the full moon increased their abilities. A very long, very blood war was fought between the two factions until both sides were reduced into a shaky armistice that has been held ever since.

Zoanthropes were unique in the fact that every single person was a different animal. Genes passed down through the ages ensured that any child born from at least one zoanthrope parent would have the ability to shape shift. What the DNA was lacking was that it didn't ensure the animal species. If a child was born between two vulpine parents, the child could somehow wind up with a raven as its form. It was always a game for any family to make guesses as to what animal type a kid would be, sometimes forming bets between the entire community. With werewolves, the child was always assured to be a wolf creature.

Back to Naruto. He was the only child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. His father was the head of the Zoan Village, a rare phoenix-styled zoanthrope who kept the village together and harbored relations with the other species of monsters. The boy got his hair and eye color from his dad. His mother was a bear-styled zoanthrope whose fur matched the deep, fiery red of her hair color. Naruto had received his mom's own personality and looks.

Many members of the village were already attempting to lure the blonde into arranged marriages with their daughters, to ensure a new generation of their kind would be born. Being the son of the village leader and his wife, both powerful creatures in their own right, didn't hurt matters either. Truthfully, Naruto just didn't care. He was ten for Pete's sake. It didn't matter to him at the moment because girls were still a bit icky in his eyes. Being chased by obsessed females would have that effect on you. So when his dad's mentor Jiraiya, one of the three most influential and powerful zoanthropes of the village, came to the Namikaze household and proposed a training trip for the young boy, Naruto accepted without a hitch.

And so here he finds himself…

Far away from home…

In a blizzard…

Unable to transform…

Shit.

"I-I hate y-you r-r-right now, you ov-overgrown toa-ad!"

"Suck it up, Naruto. I told you the training would be harsh, but no, you agreed without a second thought. So stop bitching already. Besides, I can't believe you ran from all of those girls. Tsk, tsk. You could be having your own little harem going on, but you ran. I'm ashamed to call you my student!" Jiraiya began to mock-cry, which in hindsight was a terrible idea because the tears froze as soon as they left the warm confines of his tear ducts. Cursing, the toad zoanthrope began to chip away at the ice encrusting his face as his young ward laughed at the situation.

"Th-the girls are sc-scary. Ugh, f-fan girls…" the boy shuddered, but whether it was from the mental image of being chased and swooned over by his fans or the freezing temperatures, he really didn't know. By now Jiraiya had recovered, blinking his eyelids to remove any extra ice from their trappings. He looked over at the blonde before speaking.

"All right, it's time we moved on. The village we were originally heading to should be close by, as long as we stayed on course. Once we make it through the tunnel barrier it'll be a lot more hospitable. The destination resides in its own pocket dimension so it'll be much warmer." At the mention of warmth, Naruto was already up and moving. The fire was doused and a man-sized hole was punched through the cave barrier.

"Let's g-go!" he yelled, rushing out into the snow storm. Jiraiya grabbed his rucksack and rushed after the kid, ranting about annoying and impatient brats

"Dammnit, Naruto! Wait! The village is the other way!"

"…I'm l-lost…"

Naruto was currently trudging through the snow dunes, shivering as quickly as his prepubescent boy would let him. He had lost Jiraiya in his rash act, and now he was paying for it. No matter which direction he looked, an endless sea of white greeted him along with the occasional rock-face or snow covered tree. He kept up an endless debate on whether to transform or not: If he did, he would warm up considerably, but he would also fail the body training. And he didn't like to fail. Finally, he just decided to transform at the last possible moment before he froze to death. That way the act would be justified as life-saving.

The howling in the air seemed to grow louder, but the wind didn't seem to increase at all. The blonde was confused by that, until the howling grew more intense and… was that multiple sounds? There's no way that could possibly be the wind. Maybe he was close to the village?

A small pair of yellow lights cut through the haze, acting as a beacon of salvation to the young changeling. He risked the loss of boy heat by raising one shaking arm and waving animatedly. The howling seemed to grow feral as more yellow lights began surrounding him. Naruto swallowed, fighting the urge to lick his lips left they begin to chap heavily. _'I don't think those are any rescue members…"_

The first pair of yellow lights darted forward, revealing themselves to actually be a pair of sickly, golden eyes glowing in the darkness. They were attached to the body of a wolf, which instantly put Naruto on the alert. Hopefully they were just normal wolves, out hunting or lost in the blizzard like he was. Even at ten, the young zoanthrope could easily fight them off, as long as they were mere wolves.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The wolf shook its body, flinging off any snow not caked into its ragged fur. A loud cracking noise rose from its spine as it began to stand erect, supporting its body weigh on its hind legs. Its front paws crunched, splitting from the pad and toes into longer, dexterous fingers. Its yellowed fangs could be seen gleaming in the moonlight, revealing the beast to be grinning. Even without his enhanced smell, the boy was willing to be the creature's foul breath could still be smelled form this distance. It let out a barking laugh, sniffing dramatically at the air.

"Well, well, boys. Anybody else smell that? That rancid, pungent stink of a fuckin' zoanthrope." The lycan's voice was raspy; gritty and somewhat masculine. Like he smoked three packs of cigarettes a day. The other members of his pack came forward, switching from their beast mode into their own Zoan forms. A ragged circle ensnared the blonde, leaving no room for escape. Not good at all.

Naruto decided to try his hand at diplomacy, emulating what he had seen and heard his dad do many times before. "N-none of yo-you would happen t-to kn-know where the n-nearby vi-village is, w-would you?"

The leader snorted in amusement, cracking the nitrogen bubbles in his neck. "Oh, yeah. We know where that whore village is. But in return you have to transform, little Zoan." His voice oozed with sarcasm as he spoke to the blonde. They knew the youkai in front of them was the possible child of the leader of the zoanthropes, but they would have to see his transformation to make sure. He would make one hell of a ransom, and if not that, dinner was secured for that night. Delicious, child flesh. God they couldn't wait. It was the reason they had been tailing the two youkai ever since they entered the lycanthrope's territory.

"I c-can't. I'll f-fail m-my training…" he explained lamely, causing a few of the beasts to chuff in laughter.

One of the werewolves snarled, a larger wolf with a scar running across his snout. "Listen here you little bastard! Transform or we'll rip y-" Naruto never learned what would be separated from his body as the wolf's muzzle was broken by a boot to the jaw. The wolf's face crunched into the ground, not even being cushioned by the snow. The man stomped heavily a few more times for good measure, making the sure lycan was out of action for good. The surrounding snow slowly turned crimson, the blood oozing from the recent kill a testament to what was to come.

The mystery man turned out to be Jiraiya, flaring his youki energy as high as he could release it. About half of the werewolves began to whimper, their tails curling between their legs as the primal fear seeped through their bones. No matter what you were, instinct could overcome rational thought at the drop of a hat. The other half countered with their own youki, though it was just a sort of shield to fight against the overwhelming feelings.

Jiraiya rushed to Naruto, quickly explaining that he found him by sensing the boy's youki reading. Only years of honing that sense had allowed the toad to find his student in this storm. Whispering more words, the man told Naruto to run to the village, as it actually was close to their location. Giving him the directions, all the blonde had to do was wait for an opening and then run and find any backup that could be spared. These werewolves were out of his league, and even a man like Jiraiya would need some help against these odds.

The elder zoanthrope's body convulsed slightly as his skin turned rust red and dry. His legs elongated as his hands and feet gained long, slightly webbed appendages. Bending slightly to adjust to the new height, Jiraiya turned his now golden eyes upon the sworn enemies of his kind, the horizontally slit pupils giving an invitation of death for any that were willing. The lycans began howling to the crescent moon, thirsting for the blood of the oversized toad in front of them. More blood would be spilled soon, that much was assured.

They charged as one, claws exposed and teeth ready to rend and tear. Their opponent let out his own croaked roar as the youki in the air thickened, clashing incessantly with the howls. As soon as there was a small break in the defenses, Naruto took off towards salvation, his near frostbitten toes kicking through the cold, white power.

His senses kicked into high gear form the heightened emotion, feeling three youki signatures hot on his heels. With a renewed vigor mixing along with the flow of adrenaline coursing though his veins, Naruto's only focus was putting one foot in front of the other.

'Where is it? Where the hell is-THERE!'

The young boy rushed for the obscure rock formation. Just as Jiraiya said, the entrance in the mountain was portrayed by a pair of bat-like wings carved out of the nearby rocks. As soon as he passed through the entrance way and portal, he'd be home free.

If he made it that far.

A burning pain found its way into his back as three sharpened claws sliced their way through muscle and tissue. Naruto cried out from the sudden sting as the attack lifted him off the ground, red ichor spraying from the gashes. Fortunately, the move forced him towards the mountainside and straight through the portal. The werewolves snarled, angered their prey had escaped into that place. No way in hell would they attempt to go in there after their quarry, especially after those demons made it clear they weren't welcome at all.

Whatever. They only lost the small fry. Still, there was still the possibility of fresh toad legs if they backtracked quickly enough. That thought sent their salivary glands into overdrive, dripping down their furred chins to the packed snow below as the group ran back towards the rest of their group.

"Owowowowow…ow."

Naruto was too engrossed by the pain emanating from his back to realize it was no longer snowing. Or cold. And the ground was rocky and covered in a fine-grain sand. Finally, before too long the stinging began to fade as the youki in his body caused the cuts to stitch togetger. The marks sizzled, leaving behind freshly raw skin. Man, was he ever thankful for a monster's advanced healing abilities.

"Oh? It seems we have a visitor, and it's not one of those foul canines!" Naruto looked up slowly, noticing a woman standing before him in a provocative pink dress that showed off her, *ahem*, generous body. If Naruto was a few years older, he mind may have drifted far south, especially when the woman folded her arms underneath her generous chest, causing them to appear larger. Ero-gama would have fainted from a massive nosebleed by now just by looking at her. She raised one arm, flicking her hip length black hair over her shoulder.

He swallowed, finally attempting to speak. "I…need help. Attacked…by…werewolves. Jiraiya-sen…sei…still out there…" he managed to pant out. The sprinting and wounds really took out a chunk of his endurance. The woman's eyes seemed to light up in recognition before she clapped her hands together and released a squeal of happiness.

"Oooooooh! Jiraiya-kun's finally here! But if those nasty fur balls are out he'll need some help. C'mon, kid." She grabbed Naruto under the armpits, making sure to not exacerbate his recent injury. Clutching him to her bust she began to sprint before large black, bat-like wings sprouted from her shoulders. A thin, black tail with a spade-shaped tip sprouted from the underside of her dress as her ears lengthened and tapered to a point. She took to the air, causing Naruto to unintentionally grab a handful of her large breast in an attempt to stay in place.

"What…are you?" he whispered out, fearfully hoping he didn't fall. The woman moaned lightly, feeling the ministrations of his hands on her breast. "Mmmm…my name's Aya. And I'm a succubus, cutie." She gave him a wink before the blonde felt himself begin to nod off, the weight of the day and the smooth whistling of the air around him lulling him to sleep.

The ground felt nice and…soft? It was really comfy, very different from the hard ground he was used to sleeping upon while traveling with the perverted toad. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, blinking slowly before sitting up from his horizontal position. He yawned, his mouth opening wide to expose his sharp teeth. A giggle came from his right, causing the boy to shake the sleepiness from his system.

He looked over to see Aya smirking at him from a nearby chair, one leg crossed over the other. He rubbed at his eyes, before finally seeing another woman standing next to her. This one wore a tight red shirt with a black miniskirt, her bright blue hair pulled into a low ponytail. Her body was no less bountiful, perhaps even greater than Aya's, if that was even possible. "See, Ageha? He is such a little cutie. I think he may be around your daughter's age, too."

The newly named Ageha looked him over with a critical eye before smirking herself. Naruto suddenly felt the urge to cover himself with the dark silken sheets he was half buried in. "I see. This is the scamp Jiraiya-kun has been watching over. What's your name, boy?"

"Uh…Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto…" He trailed off, the recent events flashing before his eyes which caused him to awkwardly fall out of the bed in a heap. "Is Ero-gama alright?" he asked hurriedly as he attempted to free himself from his velvety prison. Both females giggled again at his feeble attempts to free himself before he was finally able to stand. Ageha arched a delicate blue eyebrow, taking not of the boy's appearance and name.

" _Oh ho...so this is Naruto, eh?'  
_  
"Don't worry. We were able to save Jiraiya-kun and send those dirty lycans packing. He's currently being taken care of by some of the other succubi. You'll probably…see him at some point, yeah." Aya finished cryptically, sharing a knowing glance with her friend. Naruto didn't need to know exactly how he was being treated. But then again if he was Jiraiya's student then the chances he wasn't already corrupted was slim to none. A shame, really.

"Oh. He's doing that. Gotcha. Well we were supposed to stay for two weeks so I guess I won't see him for at least half of that." The young zoan sighed, running a hand through his mess of a hairdo. "Uh, is there anything fun to do around here? And eat? And uh, ya know what? I could use some clean clothes and the like if that's alright."

"Blunt, aren't-cha Blondie?" The blue-haired bombshell laughed, ruffling his hair before pulling her hand back in slight revulsion. "Ooo, you could really use a shower. Well come on then. Aya, could you be a doll and let little Kurumu-chan know I'm helping out a friend's student?"

The dark-haired woman stood, giving a nod of consent to her fellow monster. "Yeah, sure I- wait. Why can't I take the little cutie and you go find your own daughter?" Ageha moved closer, whispering in her ear so Naruto couldn't hear.

"I think Naruto-kun could be a potential friend for Kurumu. You know how she is, barely having any friends or acting all high and mighty when she speaks to others her age. I really don't know where she gained that attitude. You don't know Kushina like I do, but if Naruto's anything like his mom then he can break her of that. Besides, I already found my Destined One and have no desire to jump anyone else…at least for now." She pulled back, slightly swatting the other woman on her rump playfully. Aya jumped, pretending to give Ageha a stern glare.

"Ageha, he's too young, He's like ten. Even if he is cute…and those deep blue eyes. Mmm I can't wait till he gets older…" she sighed dreamily before yelping from another smack.

"See? He won't be raped on my watch. Now go on. You'll see him later along with Kurumu-chan after he's freshened up."

Naruto watched the two women speak, his head cocked to the side. These were succubi? They were…a strange and eccentric race. Maybe that's why Jiraiya had them come here, so he could learn more information about these curious youkai. Sure…that's the reason why he wanted to stop here. Naruto discreetly rolled his eyes before following after the elder succubus off to who knows where in this village full of man-hungry monsters.

* * *

 _The main pairing is most definitely NarutoxKurumu. Though I_ _ **might**_ _add in a few other girls as well but no more than 3._

 _Yes, Naruto is a monster and NO he's not a fox zoan. You will find out the type of zoanthrope he is later on, but I'm not exactly sure when. Also, did you really think the village they were going to was either yuki-onna (middle of a snowy place) or vampires (the bat wing entrance)? If you did, woo. If not, not much of a loss._


End file.
